fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystogan
|image= |name=Mystogan |kanji=ミストガン |romanji=''Misutogan'' |race=Edoras Human |birthday=Unknown |age=19-20 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Dark |hair=Blue |blood type= |unusual features=Edoras Counterpart of Gérard Fernandes |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Edoras |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=None |previous team= |partner=None |previous partner=Wendy Marvell |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Basic |magic=Sleep magic Other unknown magic |alias=None |manga debut=Chapter 24 |anime debut=Episode 11 |japanese voice=Daisuke Namikawa |english voice=N/A }} Mystogan is one of the S-Class mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. Personality Mystogan is a reclusive member of the guild, and as a result, his past is a mystery. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish. History At one point in his youth, Mystogan went by the name "Gérard" and found a young girl named Wendy Marvell whom he took in and took care of her as he traveled. However, Mystogan sensed the presence of Anima and left Wendy with Roubaul, the spirit of the Nirvit, since he thought he was a guild master of Cait Shelter Guild and it was too dangerous to have Wendy with him. Soon after, Mystogan surpressed Anima and joined Fairy Tail. It is theorized that Mystogan is actually the parallel Gérard Fernandes from Edoras, and that at some point he crossed over from Edoras into Earth Land. He then began a quest to stop the Anima from devouring the world. Why he began his quest to stop his own world from surviving is currently unknown. This theory, however, is not confirmed yet. Synopsis Galuna Island arc His first appearance was at the beginning of the the arc, where he put all of the guild members to sleep, before he took a mission and left, leaving the guild quite mysteriously. Phantom Lord arc Later, during the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, Mystogan is shown to have regathered Makarov's lost magic. This gave his guild master the strength to go to the battle site and defeat Jose Porla. When Porlyusica questions why he didn't help the guild in their battle, he reveals many Phantom Lord flags, which shows that Mystogan had single-handedly destroyed all of the Phantom Lord's sub-divisions. Fighting Festival arc During the massive battle Laxus had staged between Fairy Tail members, Mystogan calmly walks into the town, making the number of Fairy Tail members capable of fighting a total of four; himself, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox. After Laxus' minions are defeated, Mystogan confronts Laxus asking him to stop the Hall of Thunder spell. He then gets into an argument about who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail, him or Laxus; Mystogan says he doesn't care about such things though but he proposes Gildarts Clive. Mystogan gets angry when he hears that Laxus knows something about him. With this, he tells Laxus he's about to see magic he's never seen before in their fight. Later, when Erza and Natsu arrive, Mystogan is caught off guard and Laxus attacks him with his lightning. Mystogan's face is revealed under the mask is the exact same face of Gérard to his guildmates. Erza is stunned but Mystogan immediately denies being Gérard though he claims he knows him. Before departing, Mystogan apologizes to them, leaving the rest of the fight up to them. During the parade, Mystogan is seen among the crowd with a new (little more revealing) mask watching Erza's performance. Edoras arc When Wendy joins Fairy Tail, Mystogan is seen looking down on her from the rafters and then quickly disappears in a gust of wind. Apparently, his old mask is fixed. Later, he confronts Wendy and reveals himself to her, telling her that he is the Gérard that she met seven years ago, saying that he knew little of "this world", and allowed himself to be known to her as Gérard. He then falls to his knees, saying that his power alone cannot suppress an phenomenon known as the "Anima", and that he wants to at least save her before Magnolia disappears. When Wendy asks what this means for Fairy Tail, Mystogan simply tells her that they will all die. Despite his warning, Mystogan sees Wendy run to her friends. He begs her to run but she informs him that she is a Fairy Tail member and she doesn't want to be alone anymore, shocking him. Mystogan witnessed the destruction of Magnolia Town because of Anima, but was not sucked up like the rest of the town. He was also responsible for bringing Lucy, who managed to escape the destruction with the help of Horologium, to Edoras. Magic and Abilities *''Sleep Magic: One of the many types Mystogan can use. It is so strong that it can even puts an S-Class mage such as Erza to sleep, and almost Markarov, who only gets sleepy. *Illusion Magic: Mystogan is very proficient in the use of powerful illusions. These include those as simple as distorting the landscape and creating false copies, or powerful techniques that warp and break down the enemy's mind. **'Matenrō''' (摩天楼 Skyscraper): Mystogan first plants his five staffs into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a frog-like, dragonic demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack. It is first used on Laxus in the Fighting Festival arc to prepare Fivefold Array Mikagura. List of Spells: *'Fivefold Array: Mikagura (五重魔法陣　御神楽 ''Gojūmahōjin Mikagura lit. Shinto Music & Dancing performed at the Imperial Palace): The user creates several magic circles covered in runes which releases a concentrated beam of magical energy directly below it. Mystogan must use another illusion to distract the enemy first, because of the time necessary to prepare it. *'''Unnamed Wind/Mist Spell: Mystogan can transform his body into wind or mist and disappear and reappear in any moment to confuse his enemy. Notably used in his fight with Laxus.'' '' Trivia *Makarov stated that Mystogan is strong enough to replace him as the master of the guild, but he is just too reclusive. *He is the only original S class mage in Fairy Tail who Natsu did not declare to fight. *His face is identical to Gerard, and despite the tattoo we see after first seeing him, later on, when we see Erza flash back to Mystogan, you can tell that the tattoo is identical to Gerard's. That said, his hair appears to be in a spikier arrangement compared to Gerard's. *Unlike his fellow guild members, he is unafraid of Porlyusica and even goes as far as insisting apples from her without hesitating. *He could be the Gérard from the parallel universe Edoras, it is likely that his real name is Gérard Fernandes, but he revealed that his name IS Mystogan to Wendy. *Mystogan has undergone few costume changes, his clothing from Galuna Island arc & Phantom Lord arc and Fighting Festival arc & Edoras arc is different, but in the anime, the costume is uniform, whether it's an error in the anime or by the author is unknown. *He is one of the only two non Dragon Slayer mages who was not sucked up by Anima. The other one is Lucy. *It is possible his name is known as "Another-World" from Hiro Mashima's previous work Rave. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members